The Days of Old
by Superemopowerz
Summary: "We fought, we bled, we died for your survival. We were Gods. We ruled the cosmos as if it was a mere toy. Over time we realized that like all kings we need a new inheritor, marking our ascendance. By this we have now achieved true godhood." AU rating may change to M
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I got this idea from watching Thor 2 and notice that not much of AU Mass Effect stories are out there so I decided to write this. Also if you don't know much about Greek and Norse mythology then you might be a little confused.

I do not own Mass Effect, it belongs to Bioware.

* * *

Long ago, there was a race that predated the big bang, a race so powerful that they were depacted as gods among the other races they came contact with. Hailed from the planet Primordius. This race was known as the Primordials. The mighty race achieved a great many things in a short amount of time. The Primordial predicted the 'Great Explosion', knowing that they could not survive the Great Explosion they devised a plan to insure their survival. So then initiated the recovery plan. This plan in which all Primordial will go in deep sleep until the Great Explosion was over.

After the 'Great Explosion' was over the Primordials slowly awoke from their deep slumber. From there the great Primordials rose up to their god like status by recovering what was lost during time but in doing so they had create the Gates of Travel. The Grates of Travel made it so that it was easier for them to travel from one galaxy to the next, reclaiming what they had lost. But for every stop they made they notice something. On most planets they came a cross from they notice the slow evolution of a species on that particular planet.

Taking upon themselves, they became the guardians and watch over these species develop, so that once they become a space faring race they shall guide them to the right path. Among the Primordials were the Firsts. They were the first among their race to unite everyone to a single banner. The First consisted of Chaos and her frightening and war like nature. Next Gaia and her mothering nature. Then Tartarus for his judgement and punishment. Lastly Eros and his loving nature.

The Firsts were considered gods amongst the species, even to their own race. The Primordial treated them as if they were gods made incarnate. Over time there were more people who became the Firsts.

Erebus, the darkness, he was consider to be harsh and foregone to be the darkest of the First, the god of death. Nyx, the goddess of shadows and secrets, known to think of a plan within a plan, no where is safe with Nyx noticing you within the shadows. Aether the god of Light, known for having the purest of hearts and the kindest of all the Firsts. Hemera, goddess of day, youngest of all the newer Firsts and the most foolish one. Uranus, god of Heaven and Wisdom, the oldest of the newer Firsts. Known for being judgemental but fair and wisest amongst his brother and sisters. Ourea, the god of war and strength. Ourea sometimes too bold for being younger amongst the gods even going so far as to challenging the Old Firsts. Although he is notorious for being strongest amongst his kin. Last for the newer Firsts is Pontus the god of sorcery and knowledge.

The New Firsts were arrogant of their power. The Primordials have not gone to war for many millennia and they tried to stay that way but it was the fault of the New Firsts is that they went to war. The war lasted for about 2 millennia to a race known as the Cephs. The Cephs were a warlike race using advance reverse engineered Primordial technology. They heavily rely on mechanical augmentation. Even though they were considered inferior to them they put up a fight that lasted longer than inspected. The war ended by the Primordials making the Cephs bodies reject the biomechanical augmentation they use and slowly but eventually the Cephs were considered extant.

Realizing making a species extant was a damage to their guardianship. So they used the genetic material of the Cehps and seed their home planet, by doing so they were given a second chance. But before that they remove all their ancient technology they had.

Eventually the Primordials created the Titans. Hailing from the world Titus. They were supposed to be the inheritors of Mantle of Guardianship. They decided to leave enough Primordial technology so they can evolve in a nice pace, But many Primordials thought they were unready for it, so they continue to observe. The Titans went to many wars before they united as a one and even after they created their own Gates of Travel, they continue to go to war to prove their dominance. Ultimately the Primordials decide against the Titans for inheritance. But instead they will guide the Titans to a more righteous path so that maybe one day they shall inherit.

Many millennia go by and the Titans were still considered uninheritable. The Titans over the millennia created their own first known as the Twelve Council . These twelve Titans members were renown for their godhood for their species. Cronus and Rhea were the king and queen of the twelves and for the Titans the other members consisted of Coeus, Crius, Oceanus, Hyperion, Iapetus, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Tethys, Theia, and Themis.

In the course of time the Primordials wanted to create new species who might be able to be up for inheritance. Not knowing of their plan the Titans offer help for the new project of inheritance. The two new races will be knowns as the Olympians and the Asgardians. Remembering their mistakes of the Titans they only left a very small amount of Primordial and Titan technology.

The Olympians evolved on the world Olympia. They were the first out of the two to achieve spaceflight. Their rulers were the Gods of Mt. Olympus. Zeus and Hera the King and Queen. Other rulers consisted of Poseidon, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, Dionysus, and Hades. Each governed their own realm. Though considered slightly stronger than there Asgardian brethren in physical strength but their strongest standpoint was not their strength but their knowledge and wisdom of the cosmos and technology.

Born on a the planet Asgard, they quickly learn the art of war and literature. Though they achieved spaceflight later than the Olympians, but what they lacked in strength was order and strategy. Acknowledge as the race with most disciple, their empire was vast and powerful easily challenging the Olympians even though they had a century head start. The Asgardian king was Odin. Odin was originally a warlord ,before he could band all the Asgardians together. The other rulers were Frigg, Freyja, Thor, Loki, Tyr, Vidar, Hella, Sif, Mooi, Magni ,Thrud, Ull, Baldur, Heimdall, and Jord.

The two young god races eventually made contact with their creators but instead of war they happily joining their godhood. Though they are recognized as the younger gods, they were not treated unfairly but as equals amongst the more ancient. But the Titans, Olympians and the Asgardians all regard the Primordials as the true gods and ruler of the cosmos.

In there was a period of time of peace and advancement of technology ushering a Golden Age with all the four god species. However like all good things must come to an end. War broke out but not amongst their kin but in a newly discovered galaxy, were a race called the Leviathans dominated.

Thinking themselves as the apex race of the the Milky Way galaxy, by thralling other species into creating civilization and giving them certain things as tribute for protection. Bewildered by this intriguing development the gods decided to study them. So for the next 50 years they studied them understanding them. Although it was not the fault of the gods that the war started it was the Leviathans. They took the first shot, once they discovered that they were being studied. Believing that they were unknown enemy who escape the thralling of them fired upon them starting the Leviathan-Gods War.

The war however did not last long as the Great Ceph War or those before and after it. Within 65 years the war was over. The Leviathans lost the war and were shocked to the core and couldn't believe it. They thought themselves as the apex of this galaxy. During the surrender the Leviathans asked how they escape there enthrallment for such along time. The gods laugh at this saying that they were ruling the cosmos before their race even came to existence. The cybernetically enhance aquatic race then realized that their enemy was not from this galaxy but each from a different galaxy and rule many more.

The Leviathans accepted their fate that they might be a engulfed into their society as a servant or client race though what surprised them was that the gods like them and gave them the Milky Way for them to rule and guide. However the gods wanted to guide the Leviathans first. Not believing this the Leviathans took this as an insult but the gods give them a peace offering showing that the Leviathans had potential to one day join the gods as a god and not a servant or client race. The peace offering was a better FTL that would work better for their cybernetically enhanced bodies. So came forth the guidance of the gods to the Leviathans. When there was nothing left to teach them the gods left, insuring that millennia they spend together was not of waste. Unbeknowingly the gods left a huge impact on the Leviathans as they now see them as gods. But before they left, they left a message saying they may one day return to see the Leviathans work and how far they gotten and to see if they are ready for godhood.

Many years of peace later the Primordials decided that it was now time to tell their creation why they originally created them, to see one of them will inherit their vast empire. The Primordials thinking that the years they have been together they should be able to peacefully decided who shall inherit it. Tragically it backfired to an extreme level. The three younger god races argued who should inherit, mostly it was the Titans and Olympians. Eventually those arguments were the first steps to war. The great gods were no longer united but divided. The war was known as the War in Heaven. At first it was just the Titans and Olympians that first went to war while the Asgardians and Primordials stayed neutral. Slowly the Olympians convince their brother species the Asgardians to ally with them leaving the Titans to fight alone.

The War in Heaven lasted for million years, destroying everything the four gods created during the peaceful ages. Towards the height of the War in Heaven the Primordials vanished, never to be seen again and leaving with a small amount of their technology behind. This however stop the war for a short amount of time. Many of the species believed they ascended and achieved true godhood. Everyone believing that the war stopped because of the Primordials ascension was proven wrong, when the Titans destroyed one of the Olympians worlds continuing the war. During the war many technology had gone missing either due to they forgetting them or the enemy taking them or something else had happen.

The war ended when the Olympians and Asgardians completely analihenting the Titans, making their race go extant. There were huge devastation when the war ended everything that was build upon the trust and foundation of the four gods were gone. The damage were tremendous galaxies lay in ruin, solar system destroyed, planets uninhabitable, suns just disappearing and civilizations being destroyed. Realizing the damage they have cause they went on to fix and reclaim they had lost making it the Reclaiming Age.

To this day it is still considered to be the Reclaiming Age. Dividing the Mantle of Guardianship between the Olympians and the Asgardians. The two races has taken up themselves to make amends for their mistakes during the War in Heaven. They have been fixing galaxies, solar system, creating artificial suns for those system who lost their sun. Restoring lost civilizations and seeding galaxies of lost life.

The last amends they need to make was traveling to the Milky Way galaxy and help restore the outer rim that was in ruin during the war. Upon reaching their they notice something was different, the presence of the Leviathans has been gone. Deciding to travel to their homeworld they notice not one Leviathan was present. Reaching the conclusion that the Leviathans had been overthrown. Noticing a fork like object at the end of the system, that was not there last time. When coming close to the object send their ships to disclose location in a unknown system. Realizing it was a primitive way of FTL, that used a unknown zero element. Determining whether or not to check the livable worlds for life. The guardians discover a lush green world they thought it was perfect for an outpost in the Milky Way since they did not have one. Upon reaching the planet they discover that the planet is own by a race of primitive four eyed species.

The gods realized that this was a perfect time to study a new species. Over the years they studied the species by created a temple near one of the heavily populated areas. They notice that this species biology was truly fascinating. They were anthropoidal race. They have two pairs of eyes with each eye possessing dual pupils, and three pairs of nostrils. The most interesting is that their bodies make them have psychometry, either it was from natural selection or they evolve from it was unknown. Before they left they indulge the race with their history dating way back to the Primordials till now. They did leave their temple and naming the species Prothean. Hoping that they might carry their legacy.

The gods decided to continue to travel in the Milky Way, making contact with species that were more primitive than the Prothean or equally as them. Until they they came in contact with a primitive species on a green world. The dominant was a large reptilian bipeds race. The reptilian race already had a way of communication and good understanding of their homeworld. Upon making contact with them they startled the reptilian thinking that their world is about to die. Instead they were wrong and the gods like what they did for the Prothean, setting up temple and guiding them. The reptilians now known as the Korgan, saw them as gods and worshipped them, giving sacrifices to them. The young gods decided to give them architectural, art and the most basic of science. By guiding the species, the gods discovered a great many things like how they could regenerate to a certain degree and have four testicles. Before they left, they left a egg that they biologically engineered. Telling the Korgan that one day a giant creature named Kalros will come out of the ground and protect them. Then they left as they did with the prothean, leaving their temple and Kalros.

Over the years, the gods decided that it was time to rest and let the other species evolve without their guidance and so be it the gods went to an eternal slumber. The only way to waking them up from their slumber is by activating the Odyssey Biforst, that they launch into space in the all their ruling realms. So now they wait, wait for their subject to wake them in their everlasting sleep if they are in the direst need of help.

* * *

Thats all folks I hope you like it. Also I do not have a beta and need one so yea if one of you guys are willing, help me out. Another things is should I put Humanity in this? Or make this pre-ME1? or put this in the setting of ME 2 or ME3? Leave a review down on what you guys think, I might put a poll up don't know yet for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**An update yay! I wasn't originally going to update until my winter vacation started next thursday but I was like fuck it. And thank you for all those who review, followed and favourited my story means a lot guys!**

* * *

I do not own Mass Effect it is own by Bioware.

Unknown System, 2155

Council exploration vessel **Blazing Journey **

Captain Elena T'Volus sitting on the chair in the CIC as her multi-racial crew went on about their duties. She skimmed through her datapad again, making her sure the ships readouts were normal. It was however unnecessary; her sensor operator would have immediately notify her if anything unexpected came up. Still, she like to be well informed of everything that occurred on the ship, you may never be too careful. The Council not only entrusted her with with the Citadel elite vessels, but also the lives of her crew, in which she will not disappoint.

"How much longer until we leave FTL?" she asked.

"We will be entering the unknown system within 3 minutes ma'am" came the reply of Fenrios, the ships Salarian navigational officer.

Elena was tasked with an important mission by the Council, by opening a new Relay to the unexplored Sagittarus Arm of the galaxy. This large section of the galaxy, an area which spanned around 15-20% of the Milky Way galaxy, has perplexed scientists for millennia. The Mass Relays has spanned many corners of the galaxy except for the Sagittarus Arm and various others but they are relatively small compared to the Sagittarus Arm. There were many theories as to why. One theory was the Protheans had not yet developed the Mass Relay network there before they mysteriously vanished. Another one was that the Council simply didn't discover a Relay to that area. The most wild one was that it was the bulk and origin of the Protheans and after conquering the galaxy simply decided to return to their origins and cut off all Relays to that area.

Whatever the truth may be the Council would soon find out, thanks to the discovery of a dormant relay on the outermost edge of Council space. This Relay known as 414, was accidentally discovered by a mining corporation that was scanning for untapped resource rich systems. After contacting the Council, they sent in a science team to investigate. What they found truly stunned them. According to the Relay navigation logs, it connect to the Sagittarus Arm. Another surprising fact was that the Relay was a prime relay, which would connect them to dozens of unexplored areas in the galaxy. With the coordinates retrieved, they sent an exploration vessel to open the prime relay.

"All systems are online and functional. We will be exiting FTL in 1 minute. Preparing FTL exiting protocols." Lanii, the ships sensor operator reported in.

Elena nodded and looked over the briefing from the science team about Relay 414. Being chosen for be one of the first to explore the mysterious Sagittarus Arm was a dream come true for her. But deep down she was hoping to the Goddess that she would make some sort of incredible discovery; perhaps an ancient civilization or a new space faring race. However she knew not to get her hopes up. Odds are that they will encounter nothing interesting than uninhabitable planets or a bunch of asteroids.

"Exiting FTL in 5… 4...3...2...1…"

As soon as the ship exited FTL the crew went to action. The **Blazing Journey **was equipped with the best sensor technology in Council space. Elena watch the display screen as information flooded in.

Lanii listed the important data. "Yellow dwarf star. Six planets, fifth one being a gas giant and sixth one being a dwarf planet. One medium size asteroid belt in the outer rim of the system. But…"

"What is it?" Elena asked worried for Lanii hesitation.

"Well I can't find the Relay. Wait hold up… there it is!" She brought up the dwarf planet she mention before. "The Relay should be orbiting around this planet." The moon appeared on screen "The Relay is here, but it seems to be encased in ice."

"Are you sure Lanii?"

"Yes ma'am. There is no other possibilities then that." Lanii replayed in a matter in fact tone of voice.

Elena frowned. Mass Relays usually are not cover in ice, but it was not unheard of just really rare. It usually only occurs when the Relay has been dormant for a long time. However this predicament will not hinder the mission just stall it for a little bit. As soon as the Mass Relay activation code were sent, the Relay would power up. As the ice started to break off the ancient machine came to life. Though it did mean they would have to wait a day or two for the debris to clear up from the activation before going back to Relay 414.

"Alright. Send the activation signal. And get me a more thorough scan of this system." Elena ordered.

Lanii resumed her scanning while Marcus, the Turian signal operator nodded and sent the signal to activate the relay. Receiving the activation signal, the relay rings began spinning to life. The mass effect materializing in the center. And after a long dormancy the machine came to life. The moon sized encasing ice began to crack, then violently break off. Massive chunks of ice began to drift away. Finally revealing the dormant machine.

"Mass effect core readings are stabilized. Relay is online." Fenrios said in a happy tone. A bunch of cheers, claps and thumps erupted amongst the crew. Elena smiled, her mission was a complete success and more importantly her team just open a section to the unknown.

"Send a FTL message to the Council. Tell them the relay is online but not yet ready for travel."

"Yes captain." replied Marcus.

After a long FTL travel across unknown space inside a cramped ship, they now can travel back instantly, thanks to the now open relay. While everyone was celebrating giving giving each other congratulation and handshakes and tell others back home about how they were the first ones to go to the Sagittarus Arm. Everyone seemed happy, except one.( we always need at least one party pooper)

Lanii stared hard at the incoming data from the ships sensors. At first she thought it was just a glitch. So she rescanned again to make sure. Her eyes lit up as the scans once again return the same baffling data. If the data were accurate, than all 4 planets were garden worlds. But that wasn't what surprised her, oh no it was the fact was those 4 planets were all artificial. Another data came from the scanner, unlike the previous ones this one blew her mind not only the 4 planets were artificial but the sun was too! As she checked her other scanners, one caught her eye. The LADAR scanner screen showed one HUGE structure orbiting around one of the artificial planets. She blinked, not sure what to make of this predicament. One thing can be certain though, this very large… something was not natural, like the rest of this system. A funny feeling arose from her stomach and she smiled.

"CAPTAIN!" Lanii yelled in excitement, interrupting the crews congratulations (party pooper). "Ma'am I think I found something incredible."

Elena turned to look at Lanii with a confusing expression. "What did you find?"

Lanii didn't hesitated. "After I did the more thorough scans, as you told me to. I found 4 garden worlds."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. The planets has liquid water and breathable atmosphere. However that is not what is incredible ma'am. Its appears the 4 planets including the SUN are all artificial. Hell this entry system is not natural." Lanii brought the scans of the system on screen. Elena looked at the data; the 4 planets looked extremely beautiful and untouched. One might think it is not artificial. Then she looked at the data about the sun and compared it to other suns and like she said it was indeed artificial.

Lanii continued on "The artificial planets and sun is not what's incredible ma'am."

Elena shocked by this. "Are you kidding me? There's something more incredible than this?"

"LADAR scans show that there is one huge structure orbiting the fourth planet. And when I mean huge I mean extremely HUGE!" Gasps could be heard and Lanii smilied even wider. "But what I am sure is that it is definitely artificial like the rest of this damn system."

Elena's heart skipped a beat. This is exactly what she dreamed of. Immediately she analyzed the situation and asked the most relevant question. "Is there any signs of life on the artificial garden worlds or the structure ?"

Lanii shook her head. "No, nothing. I tried scanning the structure but the scanner system wouldn't let me."

Elena looked back at the data of the 4 artificial planets and decided to ask another question regarding them. "What else can you tell me about these planets?"

"Well not much ma'am one closest planet to the sun is about 5,000-10,000km. Its very desert like their though a small percent of it is covered with water. The second planet is about 10,000-15,000 km and is more mountainous than the four and a third of it is covered in water. Third planet is mostly water and tropical and size is about 15,000-20,000 km. The fourth planet will I couldn't get much, it feels like something blocking us from scanning this planet. However what I can salvage is that the planet is a combination of all 3. If you want a better analysis of the fourth planet and the structure I recommend we go closer."

Elena let a satisfying smile cross her lips. Her objective was to open the relay and travel back through. But with ice still clearing, they would have to wait for another 25 -30 hours until it was safe to travel. She wasn't going to waste that time just drifting by the relay when ancient ruins were just waiting to be explored.

"Marcus send a message to the Council about this discovery. Fenrios, bring us in orbit around the fourth planet. Everyone else you know what to do. Lets get this started!"

Immediately everyone on the ship return to their posts with excitement. The crew 's enthusiasm on what they might find was transparent.

"Do you think the Prothean did this?" asked a member from the crew

"Who else could of done this? The Krogan?" jokingly replied another crew member.

"Don't be to sure about that. From what I can gather, it may not be Prothean." stated by the ships Salarian researcher.

"Dropping out of FTL near the planet in 3… 2… 1…"

As soon as the **Blazing Journey **exited FTL the ships advance sensor went to work. In seconds, a more detailed scans of the fourth planet and the structure came flooding in. What they saw stunned them.

"By the Goddess! That structure is HUGE!"

"Its definitely a space station of some kind. But the engineering of it is...is just… words can't describe it."

"How is this even possible? Nothing can be this huge!"

"Bring me a more detailed scan right here." Elena pointed to another section of this… station. If one was it to call it like that. The image of it came up on the screen and everyone gasped. What they saw was a ship attach to the space station. However that wasn't what surprised them it was the fact the ship alone was bigger than the Destiny Ascension, it measured roughly about 12.5 kilometers. But the design of the ship was to noted for it looked like it was a work of art. Ranging from the colours of the ship to the smooth edges.

"L-Lanii" Elena stammered. "Are sure these scans are accurate. There is no way a ship could be that size!"

"Yes, I rescanned it several times already. The results keep coming up the same. Wait the scan results for the space station just came through. Ummm Captain the space station alone is 5,000 kilometers." The main screen showing the results of the space station.

_Silence…_

All across the ship quieted ar Lanii's proclamation. Elena stared dumbfoundingly at the screen. _5,000 kilometers?!_ "That's three thousand three hundred and thirty three times the size of the Destiny Ascension. By the goddess that's one hundred and eleven times the size of the Citadel!"

"Hmm, interesting." Robuter spoke, in deep thought. "There is no signs of element zero, none at all. In fact with the exception of the Relay, there's no element zero in this entire system."

"That's impossible. All FTL utilizes element zero. It is a basis of all space travel."

It was true. And FTL was not the only thing that uses element zero but for every advance technology in the galaxy. Whether it be weaponry, communications, kinetic barriers, holographic interface, and host of countless other electrons. Putting it simply, galactic society would not exist without it.

So why didn't that ship and station have it?

"Wait there's more." Robuter continued, ignoring Marcus dismissal. "By the look of the scans that station and ship looks extremely old. Possibly even older than the Prothean. And both are still producing a little bit of power. People won't notice it unless they are more closer to the objects."

Elena raised an eyebrow. That little tidbit of info really surprise her. This whole time they were under the impression that they have stumble onto a fully intact Prothean technology. But instead what they encounter is something more ancient than the Prothean.

"What about the planet? Can you get me any readings on it?" asked Elena

"One moment." Lanii said as she typed at her console. "Here, detailed optic scans of the planet surface."

Images of the planet was shown on the main screen. Those images showed building, roads and many other things. Elena noted that on the entire planet there was only one city and it was indeed big, so big in fact that it past the clouds and it was like a city in the sky.

"Can you zoom in on that city." Elena asked curiosity over taking her.

What they say was a city yes, but not like anything they have ever seen before. Each building looked that of a work of art. The detail on the buildings were truly fascinating. Everything was so detailed ranging from the curves, lights and even the colours were just fascinating.

"Thermal signatures states that there is no activity on the planet. The place is completely abandon ma'am."

Marcus mandibles twitched in anticipation. He knew that they had just made an immense discovery, hell probably the biggest in centuries. What technological marvels could these ancients possessed? How could they build such massive structures? How could they build a city floating in the sky? Did they manage to discover another way of space travel, as evidence by the lack of element zero? He finally spoke up, voicing the question everyone had on their minds. "Captian are we going to search through these discoveries?"

All eyes turned to Elena. She scan the faces of her crew; all eager and excited. She felt the same way. This is the reason why she joined the Council Exploration Force (CEF). It's was they all had. But as much as she would have loved nothing more than to scavenge through the station, ship and planet, the more rational side of her mind took over. For one, this ship did not have the necessary resources and equipment for such a massive operation. Her mission objective was simply to open the relay network into the Sagittarus Arm. Finding an ancient alien civilization was the last thing the CEF expected to the** Blazing Journey **encounter. Who knows the ancient species still might be out there and might not like them exploring their stuff.

"I would love nothing more than to search through our discoveries, but we don't have the resources nor the equipment. And maybe these ancient aliens may still be around."

"So we are just going to leave all this, as if nothing was here?" Robuter said in a frustrated tone. He knew the captain was right, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"For now." she replied. "We already made history by opening the first relay to the Sagittarus Arm. Now we made history by discovering an ancient alien civilization that might predate the Prothean and doesn't appear to operate on element zero. That's quite an achievement for one day. Am I right?" Soft chuckles were heard. Smiling, she continued. "I promise you all, we will be back, and we will be at the forefront of the exploration team with the necessary resources and equipment to explore these artifacts." The crew cheered at her declaration.

"What are your orders ma'am?" Marcus asked.

"We will remain here and gather as much data as possible while we wait for the ice debris from the relay to clear. Marcus, send an update to the Council on what we have discovered. And from now on send an update every hour on any new data we find. Once we back to Citadel we can prepare for a more thorough exploration."

After a quick 'yes captain' her crew eagerly went to work. Elena grinned, once again turned her attention to the three optical screen display, each showing the floating city, the massive space station and ship. She gazed upon all three of them thinking one thing on her mind.

_What great untold secrets do you hold?_

* * *

**A/N: That's it folks, hope you like the second chapter. The next chapter will be coming soon… I hope. But don't take my word for it college a bitch so yea. Also I put the poll up if you want Humanity in this story or not, that's why I set up the year 2155. 2 years before first contact with Humanity. Though if Humanity is chosen to be in this story they will be little bit more advance than their original ME counterpart. Also I still don't have a beta so if one of you guys can help that'll be great. Don't forget to review! Oh also should I make forum page for this? So you guys can pitch in ideas and stuff let me know in the review cause I would like to hear them. PM me if you guys have any questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back to give you another chapter! Sorry for the chapter being short. As of now the poll for humanity to be in this, well their are losing so humanity might not be in this. **

**I do not own Mass Effect it is own by Bioware.**

* * *

Citadel, Council Tower

The Citadel, a vast powerful station that was said to be one of the best of the Protheans work seconded only to the great Mass Relays. Today the Citadel is the main hub for the galactic community. In charge of this galactic community is the supposed great councilors, to many they know never to challenge the Council. But today their power may soon be challenge by the unknown ancients.

Inside the Citadel there is a small yet elaborated conference was one of the favourites for the councillors to discuss sensitive matters without worrying about the prying of the public eyes. The Council Chambers was a good place for giving the illusion that the Citadel was open to the public and had nothing to hide for its people. However, when it came to discussing classified materials and matters of citadel security, they came in here in this small, espionage proof room. But today they discuss the discovery of an advance ancient alien technology.

No less than a week ago, the Council had received reports of a Mass Relay that may reach the unknown Sagittarus arm of the galaxy. The news had such a huge scale that they send an exploration team to investigate.

The three Councilors sat now around the large table, sifting through the reports on their data pad. Matriarch Loran, the head of the Citadel Exploration Force. Loran had just finished giving the councilors the debriefing. "This could perhaps the greatest discovery we have made in centuries, no not a centuries but a millennia."

The Turian councilor, Spartacus, who had until now been quite spoke. "Or it could also be the greatest threat to the council in millennia."

Loran was surprised by the councilors bluntness. "Sorry?"

"Look at that ship Matriarch. It was most likely was used for war, and the size of that space station suggestion that it was probably use for things beside observations."

Tevos frowned. It had been 33 years since the ban on activating dormant relays was momentarily lifted for this event. It was decided that, despite the possible dangers of- like encountering another race like the Rachni- whatever was out there the council would eventually have to deal with it. Better today than tomorrow they reason themselves. And after nearly 2,000 years since the Rachni wars, stigma about dangers of the unknown had slowly bled away from public fears. Plus, , citadel space was getting crowded. Garden worlds were rare after all, and although it may seem like citadel space spread through half of the galaxy, the fact is less than 1% -Terminus system included- had been mapped and mapped and explored by the council. This made the council space spread far and thin, and most of the discovered garden worlds have been colonized or claimed by one group or another. So the policy was uplifted - although highly regulated of course - and the council started to colonize newly open systems. Councilor Tevos now started to wonder if this wa a wise decision. "Perhaps it was a mistake changing Citadel policy concerning opening new Relays. The possibility of another Rachni type war does not fill me with hope. Maybe this could be Prothean?"

Councilor Valern had different take on this issue. "I rather look at this as an opportunity." His two counterparts' full attention on him, he continued. "The technology of these ancients are quite unique. An advance civilization that develop without the use of eezo. If we can learn how their technology works, how they travel through space without the mass effect, it can be a major boom to the Council. And I highly doubt this is Prothean both of the artifacts don't even have Element Zero."

Councilor Spartacus considered Valern's words. "Yes. A powerful ship and station suggest powerful weapons. The council must be one step ahead of it's enemies. I think it is prudent we send in research teams to reverse-engineer the technology and weapon systems. We must learn their capabilities, so that if hostile contact occurs, we will be prepared." The councilor once again glanced at his datapad showing the insanely large station and ship. "I also suggest we bring Hierarchy patrol fleet in the system to secure these against any potential pirates, scavengers, or more importantly the beings that created the station and ship."

"I'm not sure inserting patrol fleets is a good idea. If whatever creature that created these things find warship in their territory, it might cause a conflict, maybe even war" Tevos said calmly but with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Or they'll open fire on our research team as soon as they came in contact regardless. Look at that massive ship Tevos. A twelve point five kilometre dreadnaught! And I am not even considering the fact about the massive station that surpasses the Citadel! Do not be blind here Tevos. It is obvious these must be by nature a warlike and aggressive like the Krogan or even more so." Spartacus retorted.

"That's assuming if they are still alive. It's quite possible that they destroyed themselves because from the garden worlds we found no trace of life just an abandoned skycity and that's it." Valern remarked.

"And it's possible they have not." Spartacus responded. "I rather not leave that to chance. The council must assert its authority to all who threaten it. If these beings are still around, and they attack us, we will show them the true might of the council! I can pull out some patrols from the Traverse to secure the system. Most likely I can get the Hierarchy to spare one of its dreadnoughts, just in case we came into hostile contact. And besides even if they prove to be hostile over to us, they don't even use element zero. How advance can they be?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Councilor Tevos replied. "Still, I believe it is necessary to learn all we can about the technology of these ancients." The other two councilors nodded in agreement. "Then it is decided, we'll launch a research project to learn about and reverse engineer this technology. Matriarch Loran, I want the CEF to head this project."

"Of course councilor. We have already begun planning the stages of an in-depth exploration" Loran said, trying to hide her excitement.

"And the Hierarchy will secure the system" Spartacus added

"Very well. This meeting is adjourned"

* * *

**A/N: That's it folks, hope you like the third chapter. I hope you guys had a amazing Christmas and New Year! As for the poll you guys can still vote. Also do you guys want me to make a forum for this Fic? Let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back to give you another chapter! Sorry again for the chapter being short. I have a lot in plate right now like college and stuff. As of now the poll for humanity to be in this, well they are winning so humanity might be in this. Also I created a forum so go check it out here's the link. The link is also in my profile. **

fanfiction forum/The-Days-of-Old/146973/

**I do not own Mass Effect it is own by Bioware.**

* * *

Sagittarus Arm

2155 C.E.

Citadel Exploration vessel **Blazing Journey**

The galaxy offers numerous mysteries, which are always shrouded by darkness, especially those that seek it and uncover the lost. Liara T'Soni was no exception. The young Asari was always interested in the galaxy's secrets. Liara made it her life's passion to study ancient relics left behind by the Protheans, an ancient species that once the entire galaxy together in one great empire. However what intertinged her the most is the mysterious disappearance of Protheans. It was hard for her to believe that a species so powerful would just vanish from the galaxy without record of war or strife. Liara was determined to find out what happen.

In the far reaches of unknown space, onboard the research vessel **Blazing Journey **was a crew of entourage men and women who will make history in this entire galaxy.

Recently, Citadel Exploration Force stumbled upon an unknown artifact in a system of the Sagittarus Arm. Many thought that it was Prothean in origin. The Citadel Council gathered team of scientists, scholars and engineers to inspect the artifact. Due to her research, Liara happily accepted when the CEF approached her with this offer.

Inside the vessel, most of the research team has been inside the large conference room on the port side of the ship. The conference room was filled with variety of people from different fields and different races.

Liara was currently going over notes about the Protheans. She hoped to make connections between some of the ruins that she had studied and the object that they were going to look at. No one was told much about the object except that it was a massive construct. However, Liara suspected that it could be a huge data library or even a constructed satellite of some sort. Liara had so many questions. SHe only hoped that something on the relic would give her answers.

Looking around the room at the rest of the research team to inspect the artifact. Many of them included Salarian scientists, but their were also some Asari, Volus scientists scattered throughout the room and hell there is even a Quarian and some Hanar. But she did notice that one of the Salarians was working on several data pads. He seemed to be working extremely fast, even for a Salarian. His hands moved at a speed that she didn't even think was possible, though he would occasionally pause to recount certain facts. It was only then she notice that his horn was missing. He also sported a number of scars running all across his face, the most prominent one being an x-shaped scar on his left cheek. Deciding to talk to him, Liara walked over to him.

"So much information. You must have a terrible time trying to keep up with it all." The Salarian stopped his work to glance up at her.

"No real trouble. Just have to ensure that I remember certain facts. Recheck data." The Salarian stated.

"I noticed that a lot of your data concerns DNA classifications. What are you planning on studying here, doctor…"

"Doctor Mordin Solus, at your service. I study genetics and was sent here on behalf of the Salarian Union to see if any genetic data would be present aboard the relic. Mostly hypothetical, but one can hope. Oh, please forgive me, you name?"

"Liara T'Soni. I study the history of the Protheans. So do you know what might this artifact be? Since most had received very little information about this."

"From my contacts, it appears the artifact might be a superstructure of unknown origin. Could possible be connected to the extinction of the Protheans. Fascinating if there are any relics on the artifacts." Mordin replied happily.

"Wait if this is as big as a planet, how are we going to search through it?" Liara said shockingly.

A moment later an announcement came over came over the intercom, provided by the captain of this cruiser.

"All personal. this is Captain Elena speaking. I would just like to announce that we are now going to be returning to real space and that we are approaching our destination real soon. Prepare for deceleration."

Liara was looking forward to seeing the relic for herself. It would mark a momentous discovery for all of known space. Perhaps lying on the artifact was the answer to problems that had longed plagued the galaxy.

At once the ship came out of FTL. They arrived in a system dominated by a single star. Around the system were one dwarf planet, gas giant and 4 beautiful garden worlds. The captain forgetting to turn off her intercom.

"Goddess… it's a such beauty."

Everyone in the research team were now speaking amongst themselves, predicting what the heck the artifact was.

"Captain, please show us." asked the Quarian.

As an answer, the ship started to turn so that the window of the conference room faced their destination. Everyone gasped in amazement. In the foreground of the fourth planet from the sun -which was a garden- was a gigantic construct. It was larger than anything they have ever seen. It was shaped into a giant pillar, its superstructure indicating a high degree of technology. It looked even bigger than the Citadel. A feat such as that should not be possible. Another amazement was that something was attached to the massive pillar, something large but not equally as the pillar. Liara had only one thing response to this gigantic megastructure of an artifact.

"By the Goddess…"

* * *

**That's it folks, hope you like the fourth chapter. Again I do apologize for it being short. As for the poll you guys can still vote. I think I am ending it next week. Also go check out the forum I created . And lastly review! Thank you.  
**

fanfiction forum/The-Days-of-Old/146973/


End file.
